


Right Where You Want Me To Be

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Can I come home yet ?’</p><p> </p><p>Zayn kept on staring at his phone screen, the only source of light in the dark room. He turned over in the bed to find their alarm clock blinking 2:14 AM when his phone buzzed again.</p><p>‘Please ?’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Where You Want Me To Be

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction. Title from A Day to Remember. Originally posted on my tumblr: nialleratemyovaries. Enjoy! xx

_‘Can I come home yet ?’_

  
Zayn kept on staring at his phone screen, the only source of light in the dark room. He turned over in the bed to find their alarm clock blinking 2:14 AM when his phone buzzed again.  
  
 _‘Please ?’_

  
  
Zayn let out a growl and threw his phone across the bed and let his head fall on the pillow that smelled like his shampoo and aftershave and he knew right away that this was about to be a long Christmas Eve night. Well, _technically_ , it was already the 25th because they were past midnight, but Zayn really couldn’t care less. He would probably find a way to not wake up in the morning and spend the whole day in bed, ignoring his boyfriend’s texts. _A very merry Christmas_.   
  
It wasn’t planned, this whole mess. They were actually suppose to celebrate Christmas, just the two of them, in the comfort of their flat, drinking wine and cuddling by the fire on their TV screen under a warm blanket and stealing kisses every time they’d walked under the mistletoe above the front door.   
  
So Zayn sleeping by himself in their cold bed while Niall out, just waiting for his boyfriend to let him in wasn’t the idea of their perfect Christmas.   
  
Just as Zayn felt his eyelids flutter heavily and his breath soft and slow, he was startled by his phone and the very end of the bed.   
  
_‘Just let me in baby, it’s freezing cold’_  
  
The light burned Zayn’s eyes and he was about to press the end button to turn it off when he received another message.  
  
‘ _Can we at least talk this out? and if afterwards you still doesn’t want anything to do with me, I’ll find a room for the night and leave you alone’_   
  
Zayn kept on staring.   
  
‘ _On Christmas, you’re supposed to forgive the ones you love. I don’t know about you, but I love you Zayn’_  
  
The older boy shook his head and grabbed the phone tightly in his hand, composing the well-known number and waiting for the familiar voice to pick it up.   
  
It didn’t take too long, because the first ringing wasn’t even done when he heard the distinct accent on the other line and it made Zayn smile.   
  
_“I knew you weren’t sleeping.”_ Zayn could tell Niall was wearing a smug look on his face with that statement as he rolled his eyes, even if the blond boy couldn’t see him.  
  
There was a pause, Zayn waiting for what Niall was about to say next, Niall trying to clear his mind to make it up to Zayn.   
  
_“I’m sorry,”_ Zayn’s features softened because it sounded so sincere and full of guilt and he kind of wished he hadn’t throw the boy out of their flat, mere hours ago on Christmas Eve. _“I know I can be a shitty boyfriend sometimes, I’m never home, my money’s low, but this year, it was the first time in a long time that I’ve felt like coming home for the holidays.”_  
  
“Niall,” Zayn sighed. “You said you’d be home before Christmas.” Zayn took a pause and Niall didn’t even try to place a word which was pretty unusual. “I’ve waited for days, you didn’t even call or send a message! So I gave up. I stopped hoping to see your face for Christmas. And then you show up, in the middle of the night, on _Christmas Eve._ ”  
  
 _“I thought you’d be happy to see me.”_ Niall mumbled through the phone and Zayn pinched his nose. It was too late -or early?- to deal with this kind of situation.   
  
“If you’d have called me, I would have been more than happy to welcome you, whenever your flight landed. But you didn’t tell me. I wasn’t even _expecting_ you Ni. And then it’s past midnight and you’re walking through the door, being loud and clueless and I was mad. I really didn’t think you’d come home.”   
  
_“I’m so sorry Zayn.”_  He whispered. They stayed silent for a while just listening to each other’s breathing.   
  
_“I’m actually waiting in front of our door with your present. Can I come in ?”_  Zayn laughed.  
  
“Are you trying to buy my love, Horan ?” He asked as he got up from the bed and made his way to the front door, coming to a stop right in front of it.   
  
_“Maybe? Is it working?”_  Zayn didn’t bother answering him, instead and hung up and slowly opened the door to find the boy he missed so much standing right in front of him. He had the green woolen hat he got him ages ago over his head, his cheek flushed red from the cold air biting at his skin, his guitar strap over his shoulder, gently strumming on the strings.   
  
Zayn leaned against the door frame, a tired smile stretched on his face as his boyfriend started to play an unknown melody and sing lyrics he never heard.   
  
_“Can you hear me?_  
 _I write so much and it makes me sick_  
 _That is all_  
 _About you_  
  
 _Lets drop everything_  
 _And not come back ‘til next fall_  
 _Everyone knows that you’ve got me_  
 _Right where you want me to be._  
  
 _Looking back on what we’ve done this year_  
 _It was the best times_  
 _It was the worst times_  
 _But we built something here“_  
  
Niall shot him a bright smile as he kept on playing the song he wrote for the boy standing in his reindeer pajamas in front of him, his eyes sleepy. As he strummed the last chord, Zayn made no movement so Niall stayed still, guitar in hand and his backpack at his feet.   
  
“Merry Christmas ?” he stammered with a hopeful look in his boyfriend direction and Zayn smirked at the sight.   
  
“Are you gonna stay there all night or are you coming in?” He raised an eyebrow at the blond boy and Niall let out a relieved sigh and stepped forward just as Zayn made his way towards him as well but stopped both of them in the doorframe, not a inch of space between their chest.   
  
“What are you doing?” Niall whined when Zayn blocked him the way but the other boy simply eyed the ceiling where hung a mistletoe and he then brought his eyes back on the smaller boy, wiggling his eyebrows.   
  
Niall didn’t need to be told twice as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s waiting lips, his arms wrapping around Zayn’s neck to bring him impossibly closer, shifting their angle to get more comfortable and Zayn smiled in the kiss, cursing himself for being stupid enough to throw Niall out.   
  
“C’mon let’s go to sleep.” Zayn said as pulled away and grabbed Niall’s hand to lead him to their bed.   
  
And Niall was right, because he did got Zayn right where he wanted him to be. 


End file.
